


The Second Born

by Aki_Usagi



Series: Uncle Vé [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, John Watson is Worthy, John Watson is a Good Uncle, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Very Worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Odin, All-Father of Asgard, was not the eldest born son. He was the youngest of three. The eldest brother was killed, but what if the Second Born wasn’t and just never wanted the throne? How would the Battle of New York be different if Odin’s older brother stepped in with his high-functioning sociopath boyfriend?





	1. Uncle Vé

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/416538 give it a read if you’d like. It’s good. It basically just gave me the John is Odin’s brother idea and I ran with it. Their story follows both Canons...mine will not.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. I obviously own nothing, but plot.

John walked into 221B with hands full of groceries, “Sherlock-” John cut himself off when he saw the detective staring at the TV with actual interest, “Please don’t tell me there’s another serial killer out and about.” 

“No,” Sherlock stated, “New York is under attack by aliens,” John went wide eyed, “And apparently Norse Mythology is real.” 

John stiffened and _dropped_ the groceries hurrying to Sherlock’s side, staring at the TV. His eyes darkened, “Sherlock,” he said calmly, “If I said I needed to make a trip, would you want to come?” 

“What?” Sherlock looked at John confused, “John, if you’re wanting to go to New York, not even Mycroft would be able to-” 

“Would you want to come?” John snapped. 

“Err…yes,” Sherlock stated. 

John grabbed Sherlock’s shoulder, “Then I’m about to break your Mind Palace, Love,” he stated. 

“Wha-” Sherlock’s question was never finished because the two were suddenly gone. 

Mrs. Hudson came up with tea and blinked, “Boys?” she questioned, confused then looking at the groceries on the ground. 

* * *

New York was in complete chaos. Aliens. Magic. Gods. Nothing made sense. But the giant light beaming down onto Stark Tower caught everyone’s attention, “Oh what now?!” Tony yelled from the circle he and his newly formed team somehow formed. 

“THOR AND LOKI ODINSON!” a voice echoed across all of New York and everything became dead silent. 

Well, dead silent until Thor whimpered, “That your dad, Pointbreak?” Tony questioned. 

“Worse,” Thor stated, “My Uncle Vé.” 

“Get your asses up here!” Vé yelled, “You have three seconds!” 

Thor went wide eyed but didn’t move within the timeframe given. All of the Avengers were suddenly on the rooftop. Thor gulped, “Hello…Uncle,” Thor stared. 

Vé was John Watson. And he was _pissed_. He glared and crossed his arms, “Where’s your brother, Thor?” he questioned. 

“Uh…” Thor said, honestly debating in giving his brother away. 

“Sherlock, away from the edge of the building,” John said without moving his eyes away from his nephew, “You’re not allowed to jump off the edge again.” 

Sherlock looked at John, “You…” 

“I’ll explain later,” John stated, “And welcome to how everyone else feels, Love.” 

Sherlock huffed, but walked back to John’s side, “Thor…” John’s voice held warning, “Where is your brother?” 

Thor bit his lip, “Somewhere out there,” Clint answered, pointing to the still dead silent and frozen New York. 

“Thank you, Thor’s friend,” John glared at Thor. 

Thor gulped and fidgeted with Mjolnir. John turned to New York, “Loki! You have three seconds!” he called. 

All the Avengers, including Hulk, glanced at each other. John snapped his fingers and Loki was suddenly beside his brother. Loki glared and went to move, but was stuck, “What?!” 

John hummed, “Thor, Mjolnir,” John held his hand out to the blonde. 

Thor went wide eyed, “But, Uncle-” 

“Do you want to try my patience for a _fourth_ time, Nephew?” John glared. 

Thor looked down and handed his hammer to his uncle. John took it easily, “Eyes up,” Thor did so, “Now…” John tossed the hammer once before smacking his other nephew in the head with it, sending him flying into Stark Tower, “Was that so hard?” 

Sherlock, Thor, and The Avengers were slack-jawed, “Um…” Thor said, “Why…?” 

John raised an eyebrow, “Thor,” John held his forehead with the hand not holding Mjolnir, “I love you, I truly do, but you did not get your mother’s brain. What color are your brother’s eyes?” 

“Green,” Thor said instantly. 

“Yes…now, what color were your brother’s eyes just now?” John asked. 

Thor opened his mouth, “And it’s safe to assume they were _not_ green,” Sherlock stated. 

Thor made a face, “Uh…” he said. 

“Blue,” Natasha stated, “They were a bright, glowing, blue.” 

“Thank you Thor’s other friend,” John said, “I will learn all your names later. Now, Thor, why in heaven’s name did you, for _once_ in your life, _not hit the problem with your hammer_!” 

Thor winced and fidgeted, “I…wanted to try a different approach?” 

John raised an eyebrow, “A different approach?” John deadpanned, “Really now? Did my brother tell you to do that?” 

“He…” Thor suddenly blushed, “…Told me to do what I do best…” he sagged. 

John crossed his arms with Mjolnir still in his hand, “You have _literally_ been trying to hit your brother with your hammer since you got it,” John stated. 

Thor winced, “I didn’t-” Thor cut himself off when John held his hand up. 

“We will discuss this later,” John glared, “For now,” John held Mjolnir to Thor, “Clean up _your_ mess,” Thor winced, but took his hammer, “Then you, your friends, and probably whatever government higher up invites themselves _will_ bring yourselves and the Tesseract to my house. Am I understood, Thor?” 

“But-” John sent a look at his nephew, “Yes Uncle…” 

John turned and grabbed Loki, “Sherlock, we’re going home,” he said as he carried his mentally abused nephew. 

Sherlock looked at Loki, “Is he alright?” he asked. 

“I’ll know when we’re home,” John stated, “You have thirty minutes Thor. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, Uncle,” Thor said. 

John nodded and left with Sherlock in a bright white light. Thor whined, “I hate when Uncle is mad,” he stated. 

“You literally just had to smack your brother?” Tony asked, “I may be an only child, but I’m pretty sure siblings are always yelling and hitting each other.” 

“So…Loki was under the same thing as Barton?” Natasha asked. 

Screaming was suddenly heard, “Shit!” Tony flew down, “Someone hit Play!” 

“Language!” Steve yelled before jumping off the roof. 

Hulk jumped on an Alien Whale and began to smash. Clint and Natasha glanced at each other. Natasha jumped on an alien hoverboard as it went by and threw said alien off it, “Get the Tesseract,” Clint said to Thor as he aimed an arrow. 

“Right…” Thor said before muttering things about Uncle Vé and Loki favoritism. 


	2. Loki Approves

John and Sherlock arrived back at Baker Street. John gently set Loki on the couch, “I have several questions,” Sherlock stated. 

“I know you do, Sherlock,” John stated, “Just give me a few moments please.” 

Sherlock watched as John’s hands began to glow white and he hovered them above Loki’s head. John glared, “I’m going to murder my brother,” he muttered, “And feel free to tell him that, Heimdall,” he said louder before huffing, “Sherlock, would you be opposed to possibly both my nephews staying for an undetermined amount of time?” 

“Err…may I question why?” Sherlock asked. 

“My brother can’t raise a potted plant, let alone two boys meant to rule two kingdoms,” John stated, “I’m beginning to doubt my declining the throne.” 

“Was your brother not the older?” Sherlock questioned. 

John moved his hands around Loki’s head, “Odin is the youngest,” John stated, “Vili was the oldest and was to take the throne from our father. I was the second born, but I never held any interest in the throne.” 

“Why?” Sherlock questioned, “You would be a good king.” 

John smiled, “Is that logic or biased emotion, Sherlock?” he asked. 

Sherlock was silent for a moment, “Can’t it be both?” he asked. 

John chuckled and was smiling, “You’re sweet,” he stated, “But, had I taken the throne, we would not have met, no?” 

Sherlock hummed, “How old, exactly, are you, John?” he asked. 

John snorted, “Asgard and Midgard years are quite different,” he stated, “On Asgard, I am as I appear, but Midgard is something else entirely. I estimate I’m about 2,600 current Midgard years. Your kind like to change your calendars quite often.” 

Sherlock appeared to be trying to comprehend this. John chuckled, “Did I just now break you, Love?” he asked. 

Sherlock shook his head, “If you are Odin’s older brother…why _didn’t_ you take the throne? Or your older brother?” 

John hummed and slowly removed his hands from Loki’s head, “As I stated before, I’ve never held any interest in ruling Asgard,” he stated, “I’ll defend it to my dying breath, but I’ve always favored healing and magic. When Vili and Odin started claiming and conquering the other Realms, I was against it. It didn’t matter how they tried to sugarcoat it for me and the people. It was _wrong_ . I’ve never liked war,” Sherlock made a face and John chuckled, “I may fight in it, Sherlock, and I _can_ fight, but I would rather heal and help those on _both_ sides. Except for Hitler and his Nazis. All of them could gladly rot in a hole.” 

Sherlock hummed and sat on the arm of the couch by Loki’s head. John took Sherlock not saying anything as a cue to continue, “While I disagreed with my brothers, our father agreed,” John said bitterly, “I had no choice, but to join my brothers. Whilst claiming the Realms, Odin, somehow, fathered a daughter. He never did tell us who her mother was,” John gripped annoyed, “She was given the name Hela. Hela Odinsdottir. She grew up within the wars. _Thrived_ in it,” John closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I tried to warn my father and brothers, but they heard none of it. I have no proof nor did I see it myself, but I’m fairly certain Hela killed my father and Vili. And I have no _doubt_ , that if I had taken the throne, I would have joined them. Hela was only ten Asgard years,” Sherlock looked neutral, but then again, Moriarty, they’re pretty sure, did the same thing, “After the funerals, my passing the throne formally to Odin, and his Coronation, I introduced my brother to my friend and fellow magic user, Lady Frigga, and then I completely disappeared. I wanted no more to do with the nonsensical wars my brother was causing. 

“I traveled Midgard,” John continued, “I never set foot in Asgard again until Frigga found me centuries later. She has always been able to find me. She then invited me to her and my brother’s wedding. And by invite, I mean she dragged me there by my god damn ear,” Sherlock snorted, “Once there, all that I feared would be caused by the wars, came to being. Hela…was a downright _monster_. Goddess of Death was what she became. She was only 13, Sherlock. Frigga explained that she, herself, feared her own stepdaughter. She wanted me there to remind Hela and everyone that Odin was not the original successor to the throne. He was the youngest of three.” 

“Are you more powerful than Odin?” Sherlock questioned. 

“Power wise?” John questioned, “If I put my mind to it, yes. I can beat my brother. I’m also able to easily put my nephews in place. And my niece. Odin came to me once Hela became out of his control. I, of course, scolded him. Told him that I told him so. And then gave _him_ the means to put his own daughter into place. I was not helping him. He created the mess that was Hela, he could clean it up. You’d think he’d learned his lesson. Nope,” John looked at Loki, “He almost messed up twice. Had Frigga not been involved, I think Loki would have been another Hela. Odin, once again, ignored my advice and warnings.” 

Sherlock deadpanned, before sighing, “And I thought my own brother was bad,” he stated, “Do I want to know what happened?” 

John sighed, “Loki is not Asgardian by blood,” he stated, “While most of the Nine Realms gladly accepted the peace Odin delivered, one was still rather bitter about all the war. Jotunheim. They declined peace and continued to war on Asgard. I willingly fought in that war,” John lifted Loki’s head and looked at the back of his neck, “Odin found Loki as a babe. Abandoned,” John suddenly glared, “While Odin took him in…he had planned to use him as a _pawn_ should Jotunheim attack them again,” he took a deep breath, “I shouldn’t have just given my brother a warning and advice. I should’ve taken Loki and hightailed it out of there,” John sighed and gently set Loki’s head on the couch again, “I don’t know why I trusted my brother to raise children. He failed miserably the first time. And now I need to clean up his mess. Again!” John groaned, “I’m basically Odin’s Mycroft.” 

Sherlock glared, “I am not that bad,” he stated. 

“No,” John stated, “You’ve actually improved and _learned_.” 

Sherlock hummed, “Should I warn and inform Mrs. Hudson?” he asked. 

“Please,” John stated, “We’re going to be crowded in a few moments.” 

Sherlock nodded and stood up before walking out of the flat. John looked at his nephew and moved some of his black hair behind his ear. Loki’s eyes opened slowly. And his eyes were green. John smiled, “Hello Loki,” John said, “How are you doing?” 

Loki groaned and grabbed his head, “Why does my head hurt?” Loki looked at John, “Why am I here? Where am I?” 

“Loki,” John said, “You’re on Midgard. I pushed several memories from your mind,” Loki blinked, “You’re okay, but a lot has happened to you and I’m afraid you won’t be able to handle it at this time.” 

Loki groaned before turning as Sherlock walked in, “I think Mrs. Hudson is either making tea or fainted on the floor,” he stated before looking at Loki as he sat up, “Oh, hello. I see you’re awake.” 

Loki blinked once, “Uncle, since when do you court Midgardian males?” he asked. 

John smirked, “Since they can outsmart me, you, and Frigga combined,” he stated. 

Sherlock glared, “I feel like I should be offended,” he stated. 

“You also think shooting the wall is a cure for boredom, Love,” John smirked causing Sherlock to roll his eyes. 

Loki chuckled, “I think I actually like this one, Uncle,” he stated. 

“Well,” John smiled, “He doesn’t seem to mind the Asgardian need and delight of adrenaline rush.” 

“You need it like I need an interesting puzzle,” Sherlock stated. 

“Where are we in Midgard?” Loki asked. 

“London,” John replied, “Now, move this rat’s nest you call hair. I need to see your neck.” 

Loki did as told, “London? You tend to stay in the Americas,” he said. 

“Ehh, I can read some writing on the wall,” John said, “Might improve later, but right now, I wanted a change of pace,” he ran his hand over the back of his nephew’s neck, “Anything?” 

Loki groaned, “Definitely something,” he said, “What happened?” 

“I’ll explain once your brother and his new friends arrive,” John stated, removing his hand. 

Loki blinked, “I…did something bad, didn’t I?” 

John looked Loki straight in the eyes, “ _You_ did nothing,” he stated, “Am I clear?” 

Loki just nodded, “I’m afraid to ask what kind of friends my brother has made,” he stated. 

John smiled softly. Loki would have a lot of guilt. But that’s why he wasn’t setting foot on Asgard for a while.


	3. Mycroft's Questions

John turned as Mycroft walked up the stairs before returning his full attention to his injured nephew, “Mycroft,” John acknowledged. 

Sherlock gave his brother an annoyed look. Mycroft ignored his brother and walked in, “Were you going to tell us?” Mycroft asked. 

John raised an eyebrow at Mycroft, “Sherlock, probably,” John stated, “Mrs. Hudson, yes. You? No,” John made a face as the brush he was brushing Loki’s mess of hair got stuck, “Sherlock, where are the scissors?” 

“Going to be perfectly honest,” Sherlock stated, “Think I stuck them in that jar of acid a week ago.” 

John sighed, but Loki snorted before yelping as his uncle yanked hard with the brush. John smirked, “What did you want, Mycroft?” he asked. 

“I’d like to know why you’ve brought him to London,” Mycroft stated. 

Loki flinched, already having an idea that he did something bad, but John glared so hard that Mycroft almost gulped and Sherlock smirked. He’s loving this other side of his boyfriend, “ _He_ has a name, Mycroft,” John snapped, “This is my _nephew_ Loki. Who was being _mind controlled_. Any other questions?” 

“Tea, Boys?” Mrs. Hudson came into the flat, smiling. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” John stated, “Do you happen to have any scissors?” 

“I might,” Mrs. Hudson stated, “What for? I know Sherlock has been experimenting with acids lately.” 

John just gestured to the giant ball of tangles that made the bottom of his nephew’s hair. Mrs. Hudson made a face before digging into the pocket of her apron and pulled out both a pair of scissors and a metal comb, “Sherlock is not allowed to have these,” she stated. 

Sherlock pouted slightly. Loki chuckled while John rolled his eyes, “I’ll let you mess with my sword, Love. How about that?” John stated, “Nothing on Midgard can harm it.” 

Sherlock looked like a child on Christmas, “Nothing?” he questioned. 

John took the scissors and comb from their landlady, “As far as I’ve tested over the centuries, nothing has been able to even tarnish the drawf made metal,” he stated, “Actually gave it to one of my friends once. Only proves my point. Still don’t know why you lot associate me with a lake…the female part I will let pass because my hair was long at the time.” 

“Lady in th…Excalibur?!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed shocked. 

“That’s what you’ve called it, yes,” John stated, “Unlike my brother, I’ve never felt the undying need to name my weapon,” Loki yelped as John pulled his hair with the comb, “Hold still.” 

“I am holding still,” Loki glared, “You’re pulling!” 

John gave him a look, “You may be a man on Asgard, Loki,” he warned, “But you are still a teenager, need I remind you.” 

Loki huffed, “How many myths are you associated with?” Mycroft asked. 

“Just Norse Mythology,” John replied, “Though, you messed up relationships and other shit after a century or two. Frigga would murder my brother if he even looked at another woman.” 

“And I don’t sleep with animals,” Loki said annoyed, “Nor do I have any children or wives.” 

“Let me rephrase then,” Mycroft stated, “How many _stories_ are you associated with?” 

John was silent before humming, “Quite a bit,” he stated, “Too many to really name,” John looked at his watch, “Your brother is pushing it, Loki.” 

“Since when is Thor ever on time?” Loki snarked. 

John began cutting Loki’s hair and just hummed, “Three…” John looked at his watch, “Two…” something crashed through the window, “Thor,” John pointed at the sprawled man on the floor before going back to combing Loki’s hair, “Hello, Nephew.” 

Thor groaned, “The…others will be here in an hour or so…” he stated. 

John hummed, “Thank you, Thor,” he stated, “Now, fix my window.” 

Thor groaned, “Yes, Uncle…” he forced himself up. 

“And I do hope, for your sake, they have the Tesseract with them, Nephew,” John stated. 

“I brought it,” Thor held up the Tesseract. 

John held his hand out without stopping his combing of Loki’s hair. Thor gave the glowing blue cube to his uncle, “Thank you,” the cube suddenly vanished, “Now, my window.” 

Thor looked at the window, “Ah…how…do I fix this?” he asked. 

“You broke it, you figure it out,” John stated. 

Thor looked at the window. He grabbed a piece of glass and made a confused face. John continued to cut Loki’s hair. Finally, after ten minutes, “Sherlock, would you please show my nephew what glue is,” Thor paused in attempting to put two pieces of glass together. 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and gave his boyfriend a look. John raised an eyebrow at him. Sherlock nodded and stood up, “This way,” Thor slowly stood up and followed Sherlock into a room. 

John combed Loki’s hair much more easily now, “There,” he stated, “Perfectly healthy,” John sent a deadpanned look at Mycroft, “You’re still here, why?” 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “I still have several questions,” he stated. 

“Well then make yourself comfortable,” John stated, “Because I’m not explaining things twice.” 

Mycroft just nodded. Thor came out with Sherlock, “Uncle, I-” 

“Ask your brother,” John stated, “You said an hour until your friends arrived, yes?” 

“Err…that’s what they estimated,” Thor stated, “I wasn’t really paying attention. Why?” 

“Because I need to discuss several things with my brother,” John said, “Rainbow Bridge still down?” 

Thor just nodded. John nodded to himself before looking at Sherlock, “Sherlock’s in charge,” he stated, “And, no, you aren’t coming this time, Love. Maybe next time. But this time, I’m not expecting a lot of talking,” John walked downstairs, “I’ll be back,” he called. 

Thor and Loki hissed through their teeth, “Uncle’s pissed,” Loki deadpanned, “Hope Heimdall warns those in the Palace.” 

“I think once the guards see Uncle everyone will flee,” Thor stated, “So…Brother, about the window…” Loki gave Thor a look, “Please?” he gave puppy eyes. 

Loki rolled his eyes but flicked his wrist and the window was like it was before Thor came barreling in, “Thank you!” Thor grinned. 

“Learn to use your brain,” Loki deadpanned, “Or a door for that matter.” 

Thor pouted, “Uncle was already mad at me,” he stated. 

“That doesn’t give your brain the right to go on vacation,” Loki stated. 

Thor huffed, “Glad to have you back, Brother,” he mocked. 

Loki hummed, “Still not sure where I went,” he admitted, “The last thing I remember is being mad at Father and honestly most of that being thrown at you because he went into Odinsleep.” 

Thor winced, “I’m…honestly still not sure where Father was going with all that,” Thor stated. 

“Pretty sure that’s one of the things John is going to talk with him about,” Sherlock stated before sitting in his chair. 

Sherlock glared as Mycroft attempted to sit in John’s chair. Mycroft rolled his eyes, but sat beside Loki on the couch, “I think I liked you better when you ignored emotion, Sherlock,” Mycroft stated. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Ignoring emotions or not, I’ve always disliked you,” he stated. 

“But you love me,” Mycroft smirked. 

“I’m forced to,” Sherlock deadpanned. 

“Sounds familiar,” Loki looked at Thor smirking. 

Thor pouted, “So mean, Brother,” Thor sat in his uncle’s chair. 

“Really?” Mycroft asked Sherlock. 

“What?” Sherlock smirked, “I like him.” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes while Thor and Loki laughed. 


	4. Sherlock Does Not Do Bullshit

Mrs. Hudson opened the door, smiling, “Hello,” she grinned at the Avengers and Nick Fury, “John should be back soon. Sherlock’s here though. Upstairs and I’ll bring tea,” she then walked away from the door. 

Bruce had on a rather large sweater and followed Mrs. Hudson with his eyes. Everyone soon walked upstairs, “Brother, dear,” everyone looked towards the kitchen, “Why is there a _bloody head_ in the refrigerator?!” 

“John said I had to stop with the acid experiments,” Sherlock said calmly, “And as I’ve told everyone who asks, where else would I preserve it?” 

“You bloody madman,” Mycroft walked out of the kitchen. 

“High functioning sociopath,” Sherlock gave his brother a look, “And I believe our other guests have arrived.” 

Mycroft turned, “Hello,” he stated, “Dr. Watson will return momentarily I’m assuming. Don’t look in the refrigerator.” 

“…What the hell did we just enter?” Tony muttered. 

“Where is Loki?” Fury asked. 

“Upstairs in his uncle’s old room,” Sherlock said calmly, “I figured it would be safer for him if John were here.” 

“And Thor?” Steve questioned. 

“Has been flushing our toilet for the past thirty minutes,” Sherlock stated, “Would someone please pull him away?” 

“I got him,” Natasha stated and walked away. 

“Why are you protecting him?” Fury asked. 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Given what knowledge I’ve picked up,” he stated, “John’s nephew mentioned someone named Barton was under the same thing,” Sherlock noticed Fury’s eye glance over at Clint almost too quick to pick up, but Sherlock is trained in this sort of thing, “And he’s here, obviously not handcuffed and he obviously did several criminal acts as well. So why would I allow you to do to my boyfriend’s nephew what you’re obviously not doing with your own people?” 

It was dead silent until Mycroft snorted, “Welcome to the Holmes Household,” he stated. 

“And this is why I love you, Love,” everyone looked as John stood with Loki, “You take no bullshit from anyone.” 

John walked passed their guests with Loki, “Where’s Thor?” John questioned. 

Sherlock didn’t answer as a flush was heard. John deadpanned while Loki facepalmed, “THOR ODINSON!” John yelled. 

Thor walked out with Natasha beside him, “Sorry, Uncle…” he said. 

John massaged the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath, “Find somewhere to sit if you need to,” John stated. 

After a few minutes, John was sitting beside Loki on the couch, Mycroft, despite Sherlock’s glare, was sitting in John’s chair, and Tony, Steve, and Bruce took the chairs from the kitchen. After a few seconds, Fury spoke up, “What happened?” 

John rolled his eyes, “I’m not all-seeing,” he stated, “I can tell you how Loki’s mind became controlled, but not why.” 

“Explain what you can,” Mycroft stated. 

John sighed, “Basically this whole mess started because my brother can’t separate parenting and politics,” John stated, “Long story short, Loki left Asgard, got picked up by some purple alien and his followers, and tortured,” Loki stiffened and John wrapped his arm around his nephew, “Tortured to the point that his actual personality went out the window. I’ve since pushed the torturing out of his memories, but they will have to be returned at some point either slowly by myself and let him deal with it at a respectable pace, or all at once when the spell wears off.” 

“Tea dears?” Mrs. Hudson walked in. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” John said. 

The elderly lady smiled, “I’ll make sure the press and possible clients are pushed away,” she walked away. 

“Thank you!” John and Sherlock called. 

John looked at Fury, “Anything else you desperately need to ask?” he asked. 

“What happens now?” Fury asked. 

John rolled his eyes, “ _Now_ , I help one nephew heal and the other to learn a thing or two from Sherlock,” he stated, “I’ve already told my brother that they are not returning until the Rainbow Bridge is fixed.” 

“Here?” Fury asked. 

John raised an eyebrow, “I’m not leaving my boyfriend,” he stated, “He’s already tried to commit suicide once.” 

“That was one time and you saw right through it,” Sherlock stated. 

“Obviously,” John deadpanned, “How many times do you think I had to fake my own death or disappear off the face of the Earth?” 

“What if we moved you both to New York?” Fury asked. 

John and Sherlock both raised an eyebrow, “You would have to move this entire building, Mrs. Hudson, _convince_ Sherlock to leave the city he has mapped out completely in his head, recreate his Homeless Network in New York, accommodate his Homeless Network _here_ ,” John listed, “Convince The Yard to let Sherlock go, convince and/or move Sherlock’s parents, and deal with overprotective older brother over there calling you every day to make sure his brother is safe,” Fury blinked, “Did I miss anything, Love?” John looked at Sherlock. 

“My lab,” Sherlock stated. 

“Oh, right,” John snorted, “Good luck getting another Molly Hooper in New York.” 

“And if we do all that?” Fury asked. 

John and Sherlock just stared, “You really want close eyes on us, don’t you?” John deadpanned, “Fine, but be warned. Sherlock is stubborn and his mother is even worse.” 

Fury nodded, “But first,” he stated, “I have a favor to ask of you,” John raised an eyebrow, “We had an Agent fall during Loki’s escape,” John tightened his hold on Loki, “While we thought he was dead, our doctors have actually been able to bring him back,” this got the Avengers’ attention, “But he’s been lost several more times and brought back. Would you be able to do anything?” 

John was silent for a while, “Depends on his condition,” John stated, “If I can’t do anything with the centuries of medical knowledge I’ve learned on Midgard, I can see what my healing magic can do. Loki will need to come with me because most healing magic requires two magic users. And Sherlock’s coming because I’ve told him he couldn’t once already.” 

“Deal,” Fury stood up, “I suggest we get going.” 

“Wait…” Mycroft stated causing everyone to look at him, “I threatened a god?!” 

John snorted, “That’s the slowest I’ve seen you, Mycroft,” he stated, “Do tell Mrs. Hudson we’ll be back. Thank you.” 

Sherlock smirked at his brother as he walked with his boyfriend and the Americans. 

Meanwhile, up in Asgard, Frigga was _slowly_ healing her husband, “One would think you’d have learned to listen to your brother, Dear,” she stated. 

Odin glared at his wife and she didn’t even flinch and continued, “I know you love both your sons and Hela, Dear, but you do not know how to show it,” she stated, “They are not me. You should’ve known that Thor doesn’t do _subtle_. Never has. Like you. And Loki has always been insecure about himself. He’s magical, Odin, he _felt_ the people’s hesitance with him. What did Vé warn you of when you first brought Loki home?” 

“…The people wouldn’t respect him other than a Prince…” Odin muttered. 

“And what did they do?” 

“Didn’t respect him,” Odin sighed. 

“And how did Vé tell you to handle it?” Frigga asked. 

“To tell Loki once he was old enough and let him sort it out himself,” Odin grumbled. 

“And what did you do?” Frigga asked. 

“Not that,” Odin stated. 

Frigga gave him a look, but didn’t push it, “Why do you continue to ignore your brother’s warnings and advice?” she asked, “It’s because of him that you are even king,” Frigga stood up, leaving several injuries on him purposely, “I promised Vé I would give him a full Midgardian day to deal with what he needs. I expect you to send me down to see both the son you’ve neglected and the one you claim to know best. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, Dear,” Odin stated. 

Frigga nodded and walked away. 


	5. Bit Not Dead

John looked at Sherlock, “You alright, Sherlock?” he asked, “I know you don’t like flying.” 

“I’m fine,” Sherlock stated, “Just do your little teleport thing for the way back,” he looked down at the file in John’s hands, “How bad?” John showed Sherlock the file. 

Sherlock hummed, “I’m surprised they’ve been able to save him to begin with,” he stated. 

John hummed and nodded, “I’m going to need to do magic,” he stated, closing the file, “Now, be honest with me, Sherlock-” 

“When am I not?” Sherlock asked. 

John gave Sherlock a look, but dropped the matter, “Fury is obviously going to shoot for moving us,” he stated, “Did I-” 

“Who the hell was on the United Kingdom watch?!” Fury exclaimed as he stormed by the two of them. 

Sherlock snorted, “I suppose that explains why I never found more cameras in the flat after I became internationally famous,” he smirked. 

John chuckled, “Suppose we may want to thank Mycroft for that,” he stated, “Now, back to what I was saying before, Love. Did I miss anything important on the list? Now that Fury _knows_ what you can do, I’m pretty sure he’s going to finish that list by month’s end.” 

Sherlock was silent, “No, I think you covered everything,” he stated, “While I would prefer to stay in London, I’d rather not be watched from the sky or something worse than Mycroft.” 

“Does _that_ look dead to you?!” John tried to hold in his laughs, Tony didn’t and was practically rolling on the floor, “Do you even look at the internet? Or the motherfucking paper?!” Sherlock smirked as he listened while his boyfriend was having a _very_ hard time holding in his snickers and Loki had followed Tony’s example, “Hell! There was a fucking _blog_ where you could _request_ him. You could have motherfucking asked him!” finally John magically closed the door to the section Fury was yelling from. 

“That was entertaining,” Sherlock stated. 

That’s what made John lose it and join his nephew and Tony on the floor. John calmed a few moments later, “Never change, Love,” John wiped a tear from his eye, “Never change.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sherlock stated. 

John stood up and sat back in his seat. Fury stormed back in, “Didn’t even know of Moriarty,” he muttered before stopped beside them, “Are you certain this man is dead?” 

“Moriarty?” John asked. 

Fury nodded, “Honestly,” Sherlock stated, “I don’t think I can ever be more than 85% on anything with Moriarty. Just as I faked my death, he could’ve faked his suicide and let me dismantle his Network so he could rebuild it better and stronger. Moriarty is my equal in everything, but morals. And I only really got a firm hold on those when John came barging into my life.” 

“I could possibly ask Frigga to ask Heimdall about him when she comes to see her sons tomorrow,” John stated, “And yes, she will be taking the Tesseract with her.” 

Fury massaged the bridge of his nose, “After all this…I want everything you have on this psychopath,” he stated. 

“You have it,” John smirked, “We didn’t hide anything from the public. Whether or not they believed us or not is their decision. Everything on Moriarty is on the blog. Call it an unofficial report.” 

Fury huffed and walked away. Sherlock hummed, “I’m sure not even Moriarty could have planned an American Spy Network getting wind of him this soon,” John chuckled at Sherlock’s statement and intertwined his hand with Sherlock’s on his armrest. 

“And if he did?” John questioned. 

“Then Fury has multiple spies in his force,” they both heard a shocked sound before a loud cough. 

“Better change that to half a month,” John smiled and Sherlock hummed. 

* * *

Sherlock watched as Steve and Clint paced back and forth. Sherlock, along with Tony, were waiting for them to collide. They almost did multiple times. Bruce was sitting in a chair, fidgeting with the long sleeves of the sweater he wore and Thor and Natasha stood by a wall talking softly. Sherlock looked at Tony as he cleared his throat. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes?” he asked. 

“I’ve read up on you and your friend,” Tony stated. 

“Congrats, you’re already better at information gathering than this Spy Network,” Sherlock drawled, “Do not say nonsensical things. Ask what you want.” 

“What do you think Coulson’s chances are?” Tony asked. 

“With John doing the healing,” Sherlock stated, “Fairly high.” 

“Are you not doubting his skills because of your dating?” Tony asked. 

“No,” Sherlock narrowed his eyes, “What does my dating him have to do with his knowledge and skills?” 

“Uh…biased?” Tony questioned. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Just because I love John does not mean my mind is going to be illogical,” he stated, “I state my deductions on what information I have. John has yet to show me that his knowledge and skills have been matched. So, therefore, I must conclude that the Agent’s chances are quite high.” 

Tony stared at Sherlock, “What have you discovered about me?” he asked. 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Smart, bordering genius,” he turned back to Clint and Steve pacing, “Daddy issues and are constantly trying to fill the void of a tragic event by one-upping said father. You’ve worked with machines your whole life and you recently had another tragic event happen. This one giving you a form of PTSD that you refuse to have poked and prodded at by a professional or really acknowledge yourself, but is the complete reason you do what you do. And you have a girlfriend you’ve been ignoring for the past twenty minutes,” Tony’s mouth dropped slightly, “I suggest you answer her next call. There are quite a bit of redheads in the UK. They are quite scary when angered.” 

“That’s…wait, wait,” Tony shook his head, “You researched me.” 

“What devices do you see on me?” Sherlock questioned, “While you are big in the US, Mr. Stark, you are not that big in the UK. The only thing that made big news overseas is your being Iron Man. And even that was a fleeting story. Barely even perked my interest. Everything I just stated was all learned by observation.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Tony stated then turned, “Do Banner,” he pointed at Bruce. 

Sherlock sighed but figured he had nothing better to do. Sherlock was silent for a moment as he studied the nervous man, “Smart, not genius-level though,” Sherlock stated, “Is constantly looking for a way to escape. So it is the logical assessment that he is running from someone. Possibly the government since he’s very uncomfortable. And going through everyone here, I am probably safe to assume he was the giant, green, rage beast. Most likely conclusion would be a science experiment with some sort of radiation gone wrong. From his nervous behavior, I can also conclude that he does not like being in closed areas with people because he has very little control over the transformations into the green creature,” Sherlock suddenly made a face, “That could be an interesting experiment,” he shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “He also had someone he had to leave and move on from because he was afraid of putting them in danger.” 

“Damn,” Tony said before grinning, “Wonder if Pepper would let me hire you.” 

“I don’t do permanent jobs,” Sherlock stated, “I only do jobs that interest me.” 

“What if I made the job interesting?” Tony asked. 

“Your idea of interesting and mine are two completely different things,” Sherlock stated. 

“Threats on my life?” Tony questioned. 

“Bore,” Sherlock stated, “Most are probably fans trying to get your paranoia up so they can see you more in your “uniform”, but because you have a public girlfriend, they have to find other ways to do so.” 

Tony blinked, “Hired or not,” he stated, “I’m keeping you,” he grinned, “Do Romanoff next!” 

“I rather like my head on my shoulders, thank you,” Sherlock deadpanned. 

The door opened and only then did Clint and Steve run into each other. John looked at them, cutting himself off mid-word to Fury. He shook his head, “Agent Coulson will be fine,” he stated, “Fully healed, but he’ll need to remain on bed rest for two days,” he gave Fury a look, “And I mean two _full_ days. Any less and the spells could disappear before they’re completely finished causing him to return to how he was before. Am I understood, Fury?” 

Fury just grunted. John hummed and walked over to Sherlock, “Ready to go, Love?” he asked. 

Sherlock nodded and stood up, “Thor,” John looked at his oldest nephew, “You may stay and see your friend for a few hours, but you are to return to my residence before dinner, understood?” 

“Yes, Uncle,” Thor stated. 

John nodded, “Loki,” he called, “We’re leaving.” 

Loki walked out of the room. He looked more relieved after talking with Coulson, “You can take your Courted, Uncle,” Loki stated, “I can flash myself.” 

John nodded and waited until Loki disappeared in a green shimmer. John smiled to himself before grabbing Sherlock’s hand, “Dinner, no later, Nephew,” John warned. 

“Yes Uncle Vé,” Thor nodded. 

John nodded before disappearing with Sherlock in a white flash. 


	6. Mrs. Hudson Makes A Friend

Mrs. Hudson brought up a tray of tea and set it on the table. Frigga took a cup, “Thank you,” she said as she sipped it slowly, “Where has my brother-in-law gone?” 

Mrs. Hudson smiled, “Oh, Sherlock had found something of interest in the paper and took off,” she stated, taking a seat on the couch, “John rushed out after him, yelling that you would be arriving soon and that they didn’t have time,” Mrs. Hudson chuckled, “Thor hurried soon after yelling something about battle and Loki ran after _him_ with a panicked look on his face. I think he knew there wasn’t actually going to be a battle.” 

Frigga smiled as she sipped her tea, “I see,” she said calmly, “So Vé’s Courted noticed Vé was getting antsy with my arrival approaching and decided to distract all three of them.” 

“I believe so,” Mrs. Hudson smiled, “Sherlock has always been more in tuned to John and what he needs.” 

Frigga hummed, smiling, “Always important in a relationship,” she stated, “How long have they been courting?” 

Mrs. Hudson hummed, “I’m not entirely sure on that,” she stated, “Sherlock had faked his death almost three years ago and went searching for some crime ring…network, or some nonsense. John, the right dear, made sure I was okay and settled before telling me he was going abroad to “work through Sherlock’s death”. Two years later, he returns with an alive Sherlock and dating,” Mrs. Hudson huffed, “I swear these boys will be the death of me.” 

Frigga chuckled, “Oh, I know the feeling,” she slowly sipped her tea, “How has Sherlock dealt with all this?” 

“Much better than I expected to be honest,” Mrs. Hudson stated, “Sherlock is usually one to only believe logic. He, as he put it, deleted all emotion. I think it was like pulling teeth for John to get that man to admit to himself that he loved him,” Mrs. Hudson sighed, “So the fact that he’s just rolling with this is both shocking, but also sweet. Sherlock actually cares greatly for John if he can just ignore all the logic that he clings to.” 

Frigga smiled, “And, in this short time,” she said, “How have he and my sons been getting along?” 

Mrs. Hudson giggled, “I think Sherlock’s come close to smacking Thor with that hammer of his,” she stated, “Poor Sherlock has difficulties with people who don’t use their brains, but he knows it’s not particularly Thor’s fault. Loki, however, Sherlock has been able to get along better with. He’s even started explaining how to create a Mind Palace.” 

Frigga smiled, “How long do you suppose they’ll be gone?” she asked. 

“Knowing Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson stated, “He originally found something easy for him that wouldn’t take more than an hour, but then they will probably run into something much, much higher on Sherlock’s Interesting Scale and he’ll forget the first thing he was doing and the reason he was out in the first place. The new case will have John’s own morals take over and he’ll forget why he was trying to get Sherlock back home. Loki will probably be a mix of the two and completely forget as well, or remind them of your arrival. I don’t particularly know him or his brother very well. Thor, quite honestly, probably forgot your arrival as soon as he ran out the door,” Frigga chuckled and nodded, “So, I’d give them arriving back by dinner and seeing you before panicking. Or, of course, Loki may remind them and they’ll be here in an hour or so.” 

Frigga hummed, smiling, “I see,” she stated, “Then, I do believe, I will get quite the entertainment later. What do you suggest we do in the meantime?” 

Mrs. Hudson brightened, “Ever played Rummy?” she asked. 

Frigga smiled. She adored this woman. She barely even recognized she’s a queen from another world, “I don’t believe I have,” Frigga stated, “How do you play?” 

Mrs. Hudson grabbed a deck of cards from her flat before explaining the rules and how to play. 

* * *

“Honestly, Sherlock,” John stated, “Only you could start off searching for a lost cat and wind up stopping a bank heist,” he, Sherlock, Loki, and Thor walked into the building, “Why did you even want to find a lost cat? Have you started smoking again?” 

“No,” Sherlock glared, “We found the cat, didn’t we?” 

“ _Inside_ the bank about to get robbed,” John sighed, but was smiling, “Honestly, I’ll start dinner and then we can…” John trailed off as they entered the flat and saw Frigga and Mrs. Hudson playing cards. 

“Hello boys,” Mrs. Hudson smiled as she discarded, “Dinner should be ready shortly. Your mother is an absolute _delight_!” 

“Fuck.” 

“Shit.” 

“Hi Mother! When did you get here?” 

“That’s what I deleted….” 

Frigga smirked, “Forget something, Vé?” she asked as she calmly discarded while setting her cards down face up, “Gin.” 

“Oh, poppycock!” Mrs. Hudson threw her cards down but was smiling. 

“How long have you been here?” John was dreading the answer. 

“Oh, she showed up about five minutes after you four went rushing out the door,” Mrs. Hudson supplied before standing up and walking into the kitchen, “And Sherlock! What have I said about heads in my building!” 

Sherlock huffed, “It’s for an-” 

“I don’t care if it’s for the Queen of England!” Mrs. Hudson yelled, “They aren’t allowed in my building!” 

Sherlock sighed and sat in his chair, “I’m sorry, Frigga,” John stated, “We got a little…sidetracked,” he rubbed the back of his head. 

Frigga chuckled, smiling, “I can see that” she stated, “But, as you well know if I was really all that worried, I could’ve easily found you.” 

John relaxed, “Yeah, I know,” he stated, “Still sorry though.” 

“I know,” Frigga stood up, walking over to Loki, “How are you doing, dear?” 

Loki smiled softly, “It’s been…confusing,” Loki admitted, “But everyone I’ve met so far appears to be understanding.” 

Frigga nodded, “I just wanted to check on you,” she stated, “Vé will make sure you’re taken care of,” John mumbled something under his breath and Frigga chuckled, “And Thor, dear,” Thor looked at his mother, “Behave and actually learn a thing or two.” 

“Yes, Mother,” Thor stated. 

Frigga nodded and hugged her sons, “Dinner!” Mrs. Hudson called. 

“I should be going,” Frigga stated, “Very nice to meet you two,” she looked at Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson. 

John gave Frigga the Tesseract, “When you do return,” he stated, “Could you ask Heimdall about a man named James Moriarty? We just need to know if he’s dead.” 

Frigga nodded, “I will question him,” she took the cube, “Take care, Vé,” she used the cube to return to Asgard. 

John stared at the spot that his friend once was before walking into the kitchen, “Uncle,” John looked at Thor, “I…wanted to request a favor. Since I’ll be staying here on Midgard for a while.” 

John raised an eyebrow, “Yes?” he asked. 

“Is this about that woman you met when Father banished you?” Loki asked. 

“…Maybe…” Thor mumbled. 

John sighed, “I’ll look her up and see if we can’t find her phone number,” he stated, “She’ll have to wait till Fury decides to move us or not.” 

“Move you?” Mrs. Hudson questioned. 

“Move _us_ , Mrs. Hudson,” John stated, “I’m not leaving without Sherlock and he’s not leaving without you.” 

Mrs. Hudson made a face, “Well, I’m not leaving,” she stated, huffing. 

John chuckled as he began eating. Fury was going to have a _time_. 


	7. It Happened

John groaned as ringing filled the room. Sherlock grunted beside him, pulling himself away from his boyfriend, “Your phone,” he mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head. 

John reached out blindly for his phone on the side table. Finally, getting annoyed, he summoned his phone to his hand before answering, “Hello?” he asked, not even trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. 

“Rise and shine, Sleepyheads!” John blinked his eyes open slowly. 

“Greg?” John questioned confused, “Why the hell are you awake at…” John looked at the clock on the side table, “Five in the morning?” 

“Five in the morning in London, John,” Greg sounded downright giddy, “But we’re not in London.” 

John went wide eyed and sat bolt up. Sherlock lifted his pillow slightly, staring at his boyfriend sleepily, “John?” he yawned. 

“Greg…” John said warningly, “This better not be some sort of-” a loud, angry, horn sounded right by their window, causing Sherlock to sit bolt up and stare at the curtain closed window, “Oh…how the ever-living bloody hell?!” John exclaimed as he magically swung the curtains open revealing a wide awake New York City…at midnight their time. 

A loud shriek rang throughout the building causing Sherlock and John to wince. Mrs. Hudson just went out to get the paper. Probably in just her housecoat. They suddenly heard running, “Oh…fuck!” John all but threw the comforter off him, “Thor! It’s not a danger!” John’s phone fell forgotten on the floor, “Thor!” 

Sherlock just stared out the window for what felt like hours before he groaned and fell back against his pillow and pulled John’s over his face. It was too early (London and New York time) for this shit, “I know you’re still on the line, Lestrade,” Sherlock lifted the pillow slightly, “You have five minutes to get here and explain before you have John and Mrs. Hudson on your arse,” Sherlock turned as the door to the room opened. 

“I’m already here, Sherlock,” Greg hung up the phone, “Now if you would kindly get out of bed, I’ll gladly explain.” 

Sherlock groaned, “Fury is paying you to watch me, isn’t he?” he said into the pillow. 

“Quite the sum too,” Greg smiled, “I’ll just get John to get you up then,” with that said, Greg left. 

Sherlock honestly debated suffocating himself with John’s pillow. 

* * *

Once John pulled Sherlock from bed, Thor and Loki were on either side of Mrs. Hudson, who was shakily holding a cup of tea, on the couch. Greg had seated himself on the coffee table and Sherlock huffed as he plopped himself in his chair. John also looked a bit displeased as he sat down, “Explain, Lestrade,” Sherlock stated, “Its barely been five days since the attack on New York. How is this possible?” 

Greg snorted, “You obviously underestimated Tony Stark when he wants something,” Greg stated, “He’s had the theory of moving full buildings with everyone and everything inside for _years_ , just has never had the materials or reason to do so.” 

Sherlock rubbed his eyes, “Perhaps when I’m more awake, I will find this information more useful,” he stated, “But Fury had a list-” 

“He has most of it,” Greg stated, “Or…I did,” Greg smirked, “The only issues he’s actually having issues with is the people of your Homeless Network that I didn’t know about, but his UK Team are to find all of them. A punishment of sorts. And since he had to move the entire building anyway, he figured asking Mrs. Hudson would be a moot point,” John opened his mouth, “I tried to warn him,” Greg argued, “But he, apparently, doesn’t listen very well. Anyway, back to your list,” Greg stated, “Move this entire building, Mrs. Hudson, _convince_ Sherlock to leave the city he has mapped out completely in his head. Done. Minus the convincing part. I warned Fury, again,” John and Sherlock looked displeased and Greg shrugged, “Recreate his Homeless Network in New York. Fury honestly wasn’t sure how you did that in the first place and all I really know is that you paid them,” Greg slid a paper to Sherlock, “So he wrote down all the areas they accumulate and decided that you can do whatever you did before,” Sherlock looked at the paper with annoyance, “And I mentioned that Fury is working on the Network in London. Next thing was to convince The Yard to let Sherlock go. I was pretty much the only one who wanted you, so, he took me,” Greg shrugged, “Gets me away from my ex, so, not complaining. Convince and/or move Sherlock’s parents. That was probably the easiest,” Greg snorted, “As long as they had a number to reach you and monthly updates from either you or S.H.I.E.L.D, they were fine with whatever.” 

“Traitors,” Sherlock mumbled while John sighed. 

“Mycroft was where I thought he was going to have issues as he had increased his number of men watching you,” Greg stated, “And honestly, I don’t think Fury told him anything,” Sherlock smirked a little, “I reckon Mycroft got a nasty wake up call.” 

“So far, that’s all I’m liking about this so far,” Sherlock stated. 

“Thought you might,” Greg smirked, “The last thing on your list was your lab and Molly,” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “You’ll have certain clearances to S.H.I.E.L.D labs,” Sherlock looked interested, “And Fury gave Molly an offer that had her practically drooling. However, her fiancé isn’t too keen on the idea,” Greg huffed, “I created the job for Molly knowing exactly what Tom would do. Never liked the git, but Molly was actually happy and I didn’t want to lose her friendship. Especially with you two gone. Also,” Greg snorted, “Fury has several questions on Budapest.” 

“Hungary?” John questioned, “Why would he want to know about that spot specifically?” 

“Because Romanoff and Barton had a mission there,” Greg stated, “Apparently the building you blew up was right next to where their mission was.” 

Sherlock hummed, “I thought Hungary was too easy,” he stated, “Guess that’s why.” 

“I thought Fury didn’t know about us till New York?” John questioned. 

“He didn’t,” Greg smirked, “But Coulson was the Handler of those two. He wanted to know why the building blew up if it wasn’t them. He researched you both _and_ tracked you during your little Network rampage. He never said anything because he assumed Fury knew because it was basically public England knowledge.” 

John sighed while Sherlock’s head dropped, “…My job at the clinic?” John questioned. 

“Fury sent a retired S.H.I.E.L.D doctor that was tired of Agents, but not his work,” Greg stated, “Sarah received a very nice, professional email this morning explaining the change.” 

John messaged his eyes, groaning, “Anything _else_?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Greg said as if just remembering, “Some friends of Thor’s will be by about lunchtime, New York Time.” 

“Avengers?” Loki questioned. 

“I don’t believe so,” Greg stated, “Only two women. One appeared to be looking for a taser.” 

“Jane!” Thor boomed. 

“Taser?” John raised an eyebrow at his nephew, “Should I be worried, Nephew?” 

“I do not think so…” Thor stated. 

Sherlock stood up, “I’m making coffee,” he stated, “Want some, John?” 

“Please!” John called. 

“I would suggest getting on Eastern Standard Time soon, Boys,” Greg stood up. 

“You’re the one who woke us up at midnight time here,” John snapped. 

“Would you have preferred being woken up at three in the morning New York Time?” Greg raised an eyebrow before walking out, “Goodnight!” 

John glared before smirking as Greg yelped and loudly fell down the stairs. John looked at his calm nephew, “What?” Loki asked, innocently. 

“Nothing,” John smirked at him. 

This wasn’t how they expected things to go, but it is what it is and while John could easily move them all back, he’d rather not play tug of war with a building and S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony Stark on the other end. That would just become an endless loop and would just be quite tiresome and annoying. John took the mug Sherlock handed him. They shared a look and Sherlock just nodded, obviously coming to the same conclusion. They were in New York now. And they were just going to have to deal with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first story of a series of one-shots, possibly short stories, of this universe. How far I'll go, I don't know. We'll have to see.


End file.
